


Scratches On My Heart

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, berena - Freeform, bernie gets sick, but lets face it the fandom needs some lighthearted fluff, idk why i wrote this, in sickness and in health, serena takes care of her, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Doctors make the worst patients.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite awhile ago for the Weekly Berena Fix: Recovery, I ended up going in a MUCH different direction and left this just kinda sitting. I was waiting for a prompt that it would fit and it began collecting dust. After this week I think we, as a fandom, could use some happy fluff, don't y'all think?
> 
> Thank you Iordio :) :)

Bernie dry swallowed another two paracetamol as she forced herself to ignore the gag reflex and the bitter taste coating her tongue. She had woken up feeling sluggish and drained, her throat was sore and she was so, so tired. Shaking herself she finished scrubbing in, slipping on her surgical gloves.

A few hours later she was fighting to keep her eyes open over paperwork; two charts were in need of finishing then she could call it a day. She pulled her scrub top out from her body and fanned it, the office was usually chilly but today she found it suffocating and breathless. She looked up as Serena sat down with a humph into the seat across from her. “There's nothing worse than a board meeting, bloody Ric Griffin is going to be the death of me. I could have strangled him.”

Bernie cracked a smile, “You secretly love it.”

Dark eyes sparkled at her over the computer monitor, “I have no comment.” Her smiled slid from her face as soon as her eyes rested on her colleague. “Bernie… are you okay?” The blonde didn’t respond. “Bernie?”

She shrugged rubbing her eyes, “I’m just tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Serena’s face softened, she reached over and gently squeezed her hand, “Why don’t you head home, I can finish the charts. Get some rest.”

Bernie’s eyes flicked down to Serena’s hand covering hers, she felt a spark course up her arm at the mere touch. A flush coloured her cheeks, any other day she would fight through it but she was just too tired to argue. She nodded and pushed the charts towards Serena. “Thanks, I’ll see you in the morning.” She grabbed her bag and phone before heading towards the door without so much a backwards glance. 

Frowning at her unusual exit Serena grabbed the few charts on the other desk and added them to her pile. She glanced at the clock, with any luck she could be out of the hospital in twenty minutes.

\--

Bernie sighed as she stepped out into the chilly night. Sleet was landing and disappearing into her scrubs. She groaned, she hated winter. When she would be home on leave she loved to see the snow but always relished in leaving it behind for the hot weather of Afghanistan. She fumbled with her keys and slid into her car, she didn’t even realise until she started the car that she had forgotten her coat. As she swallowed her throat felt thick and resigned to herself that she was indeed getting a cold. She swore quietly whilst turning the car on, waiting on it warming up before moving. She hated being poorly, doctors indeed made the worst patients. She couldn’t operate when she was ill and that meant being stuck at a desk with paperwork. 

Her eyes tracked up to the looming hospital in front of her, she could see the light of her shared office with Serena from her car. She smiled thinking of her beautiful colleague. Her mind drifted to yesterday Serena made her laugh so hard recounting a story of the time she gave a man an anal exam because he was snotty her off. She shook her head, oh how she loved her. She frowned at her thoughts, she refused to fall for her friend. Her best friend, she corrected herself. That’s what they were and that's what they would continue to be, no matter how much she wanted more. Her sexy, vivacious, funny, and extremely straight best friend. 

Slipping into first gear she accelerated out of the car park. She was so lost in her daydream of Serena’s touch and blinding smile she almost drove past the accident ahead of her without notice. Braking hard her car skidded lightly against the quickly freezing pavement, luckily she wasn’t going terribly fast. Reversing she pulled onto the side of the road and parked. 

Stuffing her keys and phone into her scrubs pocket she stepped out of her car and dashed across the street. It was sleeting steadily now, her mind again drifted to Serena hoping she would leave soon to get home safely. “Alright?” Bernie called out shivering, surveying the scene it looked like a shunt. Both woman looked up at her from the side of the curb where they were exchanging information under the cover of an umbrella. 

“Yes, I think so,” They both looked to be around Charlotte’s age, the taller of the two looked shaken but alright, the other was cradling her right arm. 

“I’m okay, just jarred my arm a bit.”

“I’m a doctor at Holby,” She gestured the building still visible behind her stepping closer, “Do you think you need to go the hospital?”

The girl shook her head, “No, no thank you. I’m just a bit shook up. The road was a bit icy and I didn’t see the car in front of me was stopped.” She gestured to the other woman.  
Bernie nodded, she felt her skin prickling in the cold night air, her scrub top was now soaked through she was grateful for the dark color of her trauma uniform. “Alright, if you’re sure.” She didn’t noticed that her teeth were chattering until she bit her lip.

“We are, thank you so much for stopping.”

Bernie smiled and was just about to cross back to her car when she saw a familiar Passat driving up the road. It slowed to a stop at her feet, “Bernie?” Serena questioned through her open window, “What happened? Are you okay?”

She smiled despite of her ferocious chill, “Yes, saw the shunt,” She motioned to the two cars, “Stopped to make sure they are alright.” Her words were staccato, punctuated by her shivering, “They’re okay, around Charlotte and Elinor’s age I’d say.” 

Serena nodded taking in the scene. “Bernie, where's your coat?” She exclaimed taking her Bernie’s quivering frame. 

“Oh, left it in the office.” Suddenly nervous, her fingers felt numb and so did her arms. 

“It's bloody freezing out and you’re soaked! Get in.” She hit the unlock button on the car. 

“No, it's okay my car is there.”

“Berenice. Get in the car!”

“My bag….” 

Serena rolled her eyes, “In.” She said again, her no argument voice, the one she used on F1’s coming out strong.

Bernie obeyed and Serena held her hand out for her keys. Putting her hazards on and making sure the road behind them was clear she carefully crossed the rapidly freezing road to Bernie’s car, grabbing her handbag she relocked the car and slowly walked back to her own. She reached in the back seat and pulled through a blanket, tucking it around Bernie. The blonde tried to ignore the smell of her friends perfume wafting up into face from being so close. Satisfied Serena cranked the heating to full, turning off her hazards and pulled back out into traffic. 

Bernie let her head lay back on the head rest, the blanket felt wonderful against her soaked skin. The exhaustion that left her when she stepped out of the hospital returned full  
force and she felt her eyes drooping, no matter what she did she could not stop herself from shaking. She felt Serena’s eyes glancing at her then back on the road. “Bernie.”

“Hmm...”

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Just cold, so cold.” Instead of taking a left to head to Bernie’s Serena turned right. 

“S’rena? Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home with me, there is no way I’m leaving you alone this cold and my place is closer, we have to get you out of those wet clothes.”

Bernie blushed even in her freezing delirium her mind wouldn’t leave her alone. “Trying to get me-me naked Campbell?”

Serena blushed herself and rolled her eyes, biting back her retort she pulled into her drive. “Come on, hot shower for you. Watch your step, the pavement is icy.” Serena came around to the passenger side and helped Bernie, who was still clutching the blanket, from the car. Soaked shoes were kicked off and Serena’s coat hung up she grabbed Bernie by the arm and dragged her upstairs into her en suite. 

Bernie had been over to Serena’s a few times but never upstairs, her eyes glanced over to the bed covered in a rich red duvet and too many pillows to be useful to anyone. She pictured Serena laying in bed and she felt her face flush again. The things Serena probably did in that bed, slept, read, ate, laughed, kissed… creamy naked skin against the deep burgundy of the sheets as her hand slipped down past her stomach, her eyes closed tightly as her mouth opened in a gasp. Bernie almost knocked into a wall. The house was warm but she still shook, her jaw was painfully tight and her back felt on the verge of spasming, she willed herself to relax but her body refused to obey her mind. 

Serena gently pushed her down on the closed toilet seat and turned the shower on. Grabbing some towels and a fluffy dressing gown she stepped out into the hall and turned the heat up. She came back into the bathroom and her heart broke, Bernie looked so small, her hair was plastered against her face and forehead. Her dark blue trauma scrubs were almost black with rain and sleet. She could see her shivering from the doorway. “Okay Major, up you get.” 

Bernie winced but obeyed standing on wobbly legs, her back spasmed and she reached out and grabbed the basin to keep herself upright. Serena placed a soft hand on the dip of Bernie’s waist to help steady her, “Arms up.” Bernie hesitated only a second before giving in. She was too tired and cold to care what Serena saw. Her sodden shirt dropped to the ground with a plop, her bottoms followed as did her bra. Serena wrapped her in a fluffy warm towel, “Can you manage your knickers yourself?” Bernie could swear she saw her cheeks turn red, it must be the heat of the shower. 

Bernie nodded and took Serena’s outstretched hand to balance causing her towel to drop. Her hands shaking so badly she got her wet knickers down to her knees and almost fell over. “Sit,” Serena gently pushed her down before kneeling and pulled them the rest of the way off. 

For her part Serena tried to not dwell on the full breasts and dark thatch so close to her face nor the many scars that littered the body in front of her. She felt an odd sensation at the sight of her best friend. She had seen enough naked woman in her time and none had affected her like this, she shrugged it off as they were such close friends and seeing her in this state was traumatizing to her. Her concerned grew, Bernie’s lips were tinged a pale blue. “Come on you, into the shower.” She held the door open and helped Bernie into the glass enclosure. She heard her hiss as the water hit her skin, “Too hot?”

Bernie hummed under the scalding water which was really just luke warm. “N-No it's okay, just hot.”

“I’ll be right outside when you’re finished okay?”

“Mmm.” Bernie hummed in response, too cold and exhausted to say anything more, she let her head loll forward against the shower wall, allowing the warm water cascade down her back.

Serena hunted around and found a pair of fluffy track bottoms that were now too small for her and a long sleeve t-shirt. She popped back in the bath, “Okay Bernie?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She sounded a little more with it. 

“Would you like something to eat after you get out?”

“Mmm, no thanks I’ll just head home.”

“No, Bernie, you’re staying here tonight, we are both exhausted and the roads are far too slippery.”

Bernie was too weary to argue. Serena smiled at the lack of arguing, “I've left some things on the counter next to the moisturiser.” Serena grabbed her toothbrush and headed to the family bathroom to get ready for bed herself. She turned down the bed in the spare room to warm the sheets she slipped a hot water bottle under the duvet. She headed back into her own room tapping lightly on the bathroom door, the shower was still running. “Bernie?”

She didn’t get a response, pushing the door open she saw Bernie in the same position she had left her minutes ago. “Bernie?” She repeated. “Still awake?”

“Yeah, sorry.” She forced herself to turn the water off, “It feels good to finally be warm.” 

Serena held out a towel trying to avert her eyes and Bernie stepped out into it wrapping it around her body, her hands no longer shook as she grabbed another and wrapped up her hair. “I’ll um, be right outside.” Serena motioned to the door, almost dumbly backing out of the bathroom. 

As Bernie got dressed Serena skipped down stairs to make them both a hot chocolate with a splash of Bailey's. She came back into her room as Bernie was coming out dressed in Serena’s old clothes and her dressing gown. She couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. She looked adorable.

“What?” Bernie asked at her smirk.

“Oh nothing, it looks better on you than it does me.” Bernie’s already flushed face from the shower turned even redder. “The, umm clothes I mean.”

She took the cup from Serena’s outstretched hand, she took a swallow raising her eyebrow at the Bailey's, “Thank you Serena, for this and taking me home.” She reached over a squeezed her hand gently.

“You’re very welcome.” She squeezed back sipping her own cup. “Fancy a lie in tomorrow?”

Bernie smiled, “Oh, that would be lovely but I’m on early.”

“Oh that’s right, I forgot you told Raf you’d go in early.”

Bernie nodded, “Now I’m regretting it.” She smiled at Serena through her drying fringe. “I felt like I was getting a cold before but I think that hot shower did me a world of good.”  
Her back was stiff from her shivering but other than that she felt fine other than sleepy. “I’m sorry to interrupt your lie in tomorrow but could you take me to my car in the morning?” She lazily scratched her right forearm, glancing down she saw a redness begin to spread, she frowned, perhaps she spent a bit too long in the shower. 

“Of course.” They finished their drinks sitting side by side on Serena’s bed, setting the empty cups on the bedside table Serena pressed a fresh toothbrush into Bernie’s hand and told her to come and to get her if she needed anything during the night. 

Bernie smiled at her softly, gently squeezing her hand as she let herself out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. 

After a visit to the family bathroom, Bernie crawled into bed smiling when her calf brushed against the water bottle. She beamed at Serena’s thoughtfulness and took a deep breath, the smell of Serena surrounded her filling her with a warm peace. In the darkness she let her eyes drift shut her fingers idly scratching her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gets a diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After yesterday we all could you some fluff
> 
> Thank you Iordio :)

Serena’s internal alarm clock woke her at 6.00 a.m. every morning, irrespective of when her shift started. She had no problem rolling over and dozing off if she had time but she knew Bernie needed to be in by seven. She paused to listen for the telltale signs of her friend getting ready. She was met by silence. Rubbing her eyes she stretched enjoying the feeling of the rich cotton sheets against her bare skin. 

She knew from past conversations that Bernie was an early riser, never having grown out of her military internal alarm clock. Sighing, she forced herself out of bed, throwing the covers back she reached for her dressing gown from the hook on the door. Wrapping it around herself she pushed open her door and turned the heat up to ward off the morning chill. Bernie’s door was still closed, frowning she knocked gently. Receiving no response she knocked again, “Bernie?” She called out.

She heard some shuffling inside, “Serena?”

“Darling, you have to at the hospital in about an hour.”

“Ugh.” She sounded congested even through the door. “I’ll be right down.”

Serena absentmindedly chewed her lip, her hand resting on the door knob before she thought better of it. “I’ll start coffee.” She said heading down the stairs. 

Bernie willed herself to keep her eyes open, it was a hard fight. What she thought was a simple cold had turned into chills. She supposed perhaps it was left over from being caught out in the cold last night but she remembered how warm and cozy she was before dropping off. Pulling on her borrowed clothes she absently scratched her hands. Rubbing them on her bottoms as she opened the door, the friction of the slightly rough handle against her palm made her shiver, she rubbed her hand against it again, sighing in relief. Finally stepping into the hall she found herself dragging her feet against the carpet, they itched also. 

The smell of coffee hit her when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she smiled as she blindly found her way to the kitchen. Pushing into the room she saw Serena bent over the oven putting something in for breakfast. Bernie reached for a coffee mug that sat steaming waiting for her by the machine. She frowned as she saw her hand, it had little red dots on it. She pulled her other hand out of her pocket, both of them did. She ran through her list of allergies, she didn’t think she was allergic to any kind of detergents or soaps so it couldn’t had been from the sheets she slept on last night. The warmth of the mug penetrated her skin bringing forth an unbelievable, almost indescribable itch. She set the cup down before even tasting the contents and scratched, sighing in relief as she did so. 

At her sigh Serena turned from the hob to look at her, Bernie smiled lopsided at her, her right hand scratching her left. She watched as the smile fell from Serena’s face, replaced by one of slight horror and shock.

“What?” Bernie asked, now scratching her left arm. God she itched. 

“What…what are…your face!”

“Huh?” God, it was hot in the kitchen, she reached and pushed up the long sleeves of the shirt Serena gave her last night. She looked down to see more red dots decorating her   
arms, her eyes widened in surprise. “What the…”

Serena edged closer, “Bernie…”

“Serena…”

“I’ve got some Benadryl, hold on.” Serena disappeared upstairs and came back down with some pills, a thermometer, and herself dressed in jeans and a long sleeve T shirt. She handed Bernie the pills and her cup of coffee. “I’m going to guess you itch?”

Bernie just groaned swallowing the pills with a healthy swig of coffee.

Serena took the thermometer out of its case and turned it on, when it beeped she ran it over her forehead. One of the perks of working in a hospital, newfangled equipment at wholesale cost. The machine beeped again and Serena frowned, “Thirty eight, right. Come on, I’ve got a coat you can wear, I’m taking you in.”

“Taking me in where?”

“To Holby Walk-In centre, unless you want me to call your GP?” Serena said, turning off the oven and grabbing two travel mugs for their coffee. 

“What? No I’m fine! I probably broke out from the new sheets.”

Serena raised her eyebrow, “We are going in, and that’s that. You are covered in a rash from head to toe, and you have a temperature. We are going in.”

Bernie sighed, she knew she wouldn’t win with that tone of voice. She groused on her way to the car, bundled in a spare coat of Serena’s and a scarf. Suddenly she found herself being driven into work without working. She half heard Serena calling Hansen letting him know what was going on. Bernie sighed dejectedly as Serena parked the car. Thankfully the walk-in had its own separate entrance, after filling out the paperwork. Then, they waited. The department was slow on a dreary Tuesday morning only a few others sitting in the uncomfortable chairs waiting to be seen. 

The blonde tried to keep her eyes open but it was so warm in the waiting room even after taking off Serena’s borrowed coat it was still too hot. She found her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it her head and dropped down onto Serena’s shoulder. What felt like only seconds later Serena’s hands were being threaded through her hair gently rousing her. 

Bernie felt like a pin cushion as they poked, prodded, and pulled. An hour later she was dozing on an uncomfortable cot. She was managing to scratch, only when Serena was busy flipping through an ancient magazine, when the doctor came into the room. “Ms Wolfe,” He sat down on the little stool in the corner looking down at his ipad, “Have you ever had the varicella virus as a child?”

Serena’s eyebrows shot up, “Chickenpox?”

“I-I no, Charlotte and Cam both had them when I was overseas…”

“But surely working with children in the hospital…”

Bernie shrugged, scratching her leg, “No, I’ve never had it.”

The doctor smiled, “Well, now you do. As you both know it’s a bit more risky having it as an adult especially with your compromised immune system, Ms Wolfe. You’re a bit low on potassium and sodium also, I would strongly suggest letting us admit you.”

“What? No! Absolutely not.”

“It would only be as a precaution.”

“No.”

“Bernie…”

“Serena, no. I’m not dying I have… chickenpox…” She groaned reaching up to itch at her face.

The doctor smiled tightly, “The only way I’ll let you leave is if you have someone to stay with you, it’s not going to be an easy recovery.”

Bernie laughed, “I’ve survived an IED, I think I can handle the bloody chickenpox.” Serena snorted at Bernie’s petulance.

“She can stay with me, I promise to take excellent care of her.” She volunteered.

“Serena, I’m fine-The ward.“

“Bernie you’re not fine! You’re covered in a rash, you have chills, and everything aches. And yes, I saw you struggling to get out of the car. It’s okay, I’ve dealt with a rather grumpy child with chickenpox and if my darling daughter can survive, then so will you. You can stay with me, it will just be for a few days. I've already informed Henrik.”

“It’s that Ms Wolfe, or I will have to admit you.” The doctor cut in. 

Bernie exhaled in defeat, “Fine.” She held up her hands only to bring them back down on her thighs to scratch.

“I’ll prescribe you Acyclovir, there’s a 50/50 chance it will work, given that it's been a bit more than twenty four hours since you first started having symptoms and your age. Take paracetamol every four to six hours, lots of sleep and calamine baths to help with the itching.” He tore off a prescription slip and a sick note handing both to Serena. “I’m signing you off sick for a week Ms. Wolfe."

Bernie sulked in the car as they stopped at Sainsburys, Serena placing the prescription next to the three bottles of calamine lotion and cotton wool. After it was a quick stop at Bernie’s flat to pick up some things before they headed to Serena’s. Serena kept telling her not to scratch but it was impossible. The bumps were driving her mad, Bernie morphed into the embodiment of a stroppy teenager in her hoody and track bottoms. She tried hard to obey but it was slowly driving her insane. 

Finally, back at the house Serena put lunch in the oven and then convinced Bernie to let her help apply the lotion to her back. Bernie lay on a sheet in Serena’s living room naked except for her gym shorts. If she felt better she would have been turned on by the feel of Serena’s breath on the back of her neck, the feel of her fingers pushing the hair out of the way and the touch of the cotton spreading the pale pink liquid on her itchy skin. She moaned as Serena passed over a fairly large blister, “Please Serena.” She moaned. 

She heard Serena cough, “Ah, no Bernie, I don’t think so.” She dabbed more of the lotion on the spot and Bernie moaned again. Any other circumstance it would have been considered indecent, little did she know Serena was squirming with more than sympathy. Sure hands covered her back and legs, the cool air and the medication dulled the itch slightly. She gave into the feeling of Serena’s fingers running through her hair and softly drifted into slumber. 

For her part Serena was unsure what to do, until last night finding Bernie shivering alongside the road she wasn’t sure what she felt for her friend. Stripping her and helping her into the shower cleared things greatly. She was attracted to her, more than just a little. The thought of Bernie being by herself when she was poorly made her heart clench.  
As soon as the opportunity presented itself to keep her close she took it. She could have sworn she heard something in Hansen’s voice when she told him he would have to find a locum for AAU for the next week. Staring into Bernie’s relaxed face as she slept Serena again felt her heart tug. How had she missed it before? She was so beautiful but it was more than that. She was her best friend; the person she wanted to tell everything to and wanted to hear everything from. The one she turned to when she needed help, or just wanted someone to laugh with. 

She chewed on her lips, just because Bernie liked woman didn’t mean she would be interested in Serena, would it? She thought back to their glances across the ward, the little touches, the coffees, the dinners… maybe, just maybe. She covered her gently with a sheet and went to check on lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the fluff. Thank you all who took time to read and comment it means oh so much!
> 
> Thank you Iordio. She edited this then went back and edited it again. She turns my work from clay into jewels. Thank you.

“Berenice Wolfe if you scratch yourself one more time, I swear I’m going to duct take your hands together and hang you from the ceiling fan!”

Bernie had the decency to look contrite and immediately dropped her hand from where it was scratching on her upper thigh. “Serena,” she whined. If she was feeling better she would have never let Serena get away with such a provocative comment.

“I’m serious! You know as well as I do how unwise it is to scratch those blisters,” Serena was exasperated. It was three days. Three whole days since the blonde took up residence in her house. Yesterday Bernie slept most of the day. Serena let her drift on her sofa in the morning so she could keep her in eye sight as she flitted around the house doing little jobs that she’d been putting off. Cleaning out all the kitchen cupboards, washing throws and cushion covers, reorganising her spice rack, and placing some pictures into new photo albums. She was now working on the latter; photos were spread out on the floor when she happened to look up only to find Bernie scratching. Serena sighed, she was restless today. 

Tears filled the blonde’s eyes as she looked down at her friend. “I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Her voice was thick with frustration. 

Serena’s heart melted, she really did look a wreck. Blonde hair sticking out every which way, slightly greasy from not having a shower, and even curlier than normal. Dark circles had formed under her eyes despite all the sleep yesterday; it had done nothing to chase them away. Her typically flawless complexion was covered in blotchy red bumps and a light pink film from the calamine lotion that was frequently being reapplied to her skin. 

The brunette sighed pushing herself up from the floor. “Oh, darling.” She took a seat next to Bernie on the sofa, and adjusted the red and blue blanket that was draped across her lap. She tenderly reached out to take her hand as Bernie leaned into her side; her head falling on her shoulder. If there was one thing she’d learned in the past few days it was that Bernie was a cuddler, at least when she was poorly.

Yesterday, Bernie went to bed after a lunch of hot soup for a nap, her eyelids too heavy to keep open. When Serena checked in on her a few hours later she stirred and asked Serena to sit with her. She leant against the headboard with a book and Bernie’s head found its way into her lap. Her fingers gently stroking through her hair as she drifted back to sleep. Serena found even after Bernie was snoring lightly she still couldn’t tear herself away. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” Her arm settled around Bernie’s shoulders, her fingers finding their way into their new favorite place, Bernie’s curls.   
Bernie shrugged, “It’s okay, I’m… I’m so bloody itchy I can’t describe it and everything hurts.” A single tear fell down her face. “I’m sorry, I’m atrocious when I’m not well, but this is a whole other level of feeling rubbish.” 

Serena squeezed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, “It’s okay, I know it’s horrible.” She gently rubbed Bernie’s back, “How about I run you a nice cool oatmeal bath? I’ve been looking online it’s supposed to help.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” Bernie nuzzled her face into Serena’s sweater, the slightly rough material felt heavenly against her cheek, her bare arms hugged Serena a little tighter, letting her forearms graze her back and sides sighing in relief. 

Serena paused, “You’re not using me as a scratching post are you?”

“Mmm, no.” Bernie’s nose bumped into her ear, angling better to scratch her neck on her shoulder. The smell of Serena’s perfume made the action even sweeter. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, if it was from the delicious feeling or the mouthwatering scent of Serena she wasn’t sure. She knew she should care what she was doing but at the moment all she could think about was scratching her itch on Serena. 

The brunette couldn’t help the shudder that went through her at having Bernie this close, so warm and snuggly in her arms even though she knew of an ulterior motive. When Bernie’s lips brushed her ear she felt a white hot wave of desire crash through her. Reluctantly she pushed her back, “I’ll rub you with what appears to be my very coarse sweater for five minutes then it’s a bath for you, missy.” Serena relented. 

Bernie’s eyes lit up she pulled off her t-shirt and carefully laid her aching body face down on the sofa nudging Serena to the edge with her legs. It all happened so quickly and yet Serena couldn’t get the image of the full breasts out of her mind. Swallowing hard she took a deep breath, Bernie’s back was beautiful, the muscles showed through her skin when she moved. Red spots danced over her skin and she could make out a few faded scars. Her finger traced a long line on her shoulder blade. “How’d you get this?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her head and looked back at Serena. “Oh, I fell out of a tree when I was eight, cut my back on a barbed wire fence. I was climbing an old beech tree. My Mum was furious with me for letting it happen. I ruined my best Sunday dress.”

Serena’s finger left the thin white line and pulled the sleeve of her sweater down over her hand. She found herself wanting to know all of Bernie’s stories. She pushed the heel of her hand down lightly on Bernie’s back and slowly dragged it up and down, lost in her own thoughts. She wasn’t prepared for the sound Bernie made. She startled at the low guttural moan that escaped from her lips. Her legs twitched and she burrowed down deeper into the sofa. “Oh god! Serena don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”

If Serena was a weaker woman she would have turned tail and ran. Instead, she flushed beetroot, looking down at Bernie’s face as she slowly dragged her hand up and down over the red bumps covering her back. The blonde’s face turned to the left side and Serena watched the expression of pure pleasure wash over her face. Her eyes were blissfully shut and her lips pursed into an ‘O’ gasping out when Serena hit an especially good spot. 

“Mmm, lower.”

Serena smirked, obeying Bernie’s request, her hand slipped onto Bernie’s lower back, over the little dimples there, close to her bottom. She found herself staring at it, the cotton material of her shorts were pulled tight against the swell of flesh. She was half tempted to let her hand drift lower to see for herself if it was as firm as it looked. She’d be lying if she said she never found herself staring at it when she was wearing scrubs. At first she thought it was envy, her backside hadn’t looked like that since she was nineteen but now she realised what it really was. Desire. 

Suddenly shame filed her, she couldn’t feel this way about her friend, she shouldn’t touch her like this as she thought about her best friend naked. She slowly pulled back unable to resist dropping a chaste kiss between her shoulder blades before standing up. “Alright you.” Her voice sounded funny to even her own ears. “Up you get, meet me upstairs in my bathroom, I’ll bring the oatmeal.” She was out of the room and into the kitchen like a shot. Leaning against the wall she let her overheated face rest against the coolness of the refrigerator and tried to get a hold of herself.

For her part Bernie sat up, her back still pleasantly tingling from the touch. Sometimes it felt like she was completely blinded by the intense itching, at the moment the relief of her back made her feel almost orgasmic. If it was from Serena’s gentle rubbing or because it was Serena herself she wasn’t sure. At that moment though, her legs, arms and front stopped begging to be scratched. As she swung her legs onto the floor she gasped at the wetness between her legs which was followed by an excruciating itch. She flushed in embarrassment from being so turned on, “Damn it.” She groaned squeezing her thighs together to try to get some friction. Her face falling into her hands, she didn’t need to scratch down there also. 

She walked stiffly into the bath just as Serena was standing up from mixing the oatmeal. “Do you think you’ll be alright getting in by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine Serena, thank you.” She gently squeezed her hand before Serena turned to leave, she felt the familiar fizz in her blood from the touch. 

Serena briefly met her gaze before she looked away, “You’re welcome. Come down stairs after and I’ll put more lotion on you.”

\--

About an hour later, Bernie came down stairs wrapped in one of Serena’s dressing gowns. “Feel any better?” She asked from the sofa, flipping through her newly assembled album.  
“Much, thank you. I didn’t realise how sticky I felt.”

“Ready for more?” Serena asked holding up a bottle of pink lotion.

“Maybe in a bit?” Bernie yawned and took a seat next to Serena on the couch, she pressed into her side letting her head fall to her shoulder. “Thank you for scratching me before,   
and the bath, and well… everything.” She nuzzled her cheek against her shoulder taking comfort in Serena simply being there. 

She smiled down at her, “You’re welcome.” 

Bernie peered at the album laying in her lap, “What’s that?”

“Oh, I finally went through and tidied up my family albums, the old ones were in paper yellowing the pictures. This one is from my doctorate graduation.” 

Bernie reached out and gently flipped the pages, her eyes greedily taking in a very young Serena fresh faced and smiling at the camera. “Your parents?” Bernie asked pointing to a picture of a young Serena in cap and gown between two older people, the woman a spitting image of Serena now.

Serena nodded letting her cheek fall on top of Bernie’s head. She smelled of her own shampoo. “Yes, Daddy was so proud of me that day.” She smiled. “He passed away the next year.”

“You loved him very much.” She stated the obvious.

“I did, he was larger than life, could make anyone laugh in any situation and one of the best cardiologists I ever met. He’d give Jac Naylor a run for her money.” A manicured nail traced his face in the photo. She let out a shaky sigh, “I do miss him,” She rephrased, “I miss them both.” She felt Bernie slip an arm around her waist and squeeze her tight. Her emotions began to get the best of her; she squeezed her eyes shut, “Shall we see what’s on the telly?”

Bernie nodded and sat up to allow Serena put the photo album on the table and grab the remote. She accepted the change in topic knowing the subject was closed. For the first time all day the intense itching that plagued Bernie finally subsided some, her body ached still but she felt a bit better. She grabbed a cushion from the sofa and put it in Serena’s lap before grabbing a throw and wrapping herself up. She laid down her head on the cushion and sighed happily when Serena’s fingers began to comb through her hair. “You’re like a big cat.” Serena said softly as the news flicked through the room. “I never pictured you as a cuddler.”

Bernie shrugged feeling her face heat, “Sorry, I can move to the chair.” She made to get up but Serena’s hand in her hair held her in place. 

“No, no it’s okay. It’s, it’s nice.” Her fingers started up their rhythm again. “It's lovely having you here, having someone to care for, to cook, and to talk with.”   
Bernie’s fingers began to trace soft patterns on Serena’s knees, eyes fighting to stay open, “I’m happy to be here. Honestly, I could do without the itching and looking like a join the dots puzzle…”

Serena giggled, “Your dots are getting bigger.” 

Bernie rolled her eyes and yawned, “I know.” She snuggled her face into the pillow her hand slipping between Serena’s knees and let her eyes drift shut to the talk of Brexit. 

\--

When she woke, the TV was off, the light of the sunset flickered in the open blinds through the bare trees out front. Bernie squinted at the clock across the room before she became aware of what woke her. Serena was singing softly, her hands still carding through her hair. She recognised the tune but couldn’t place it. “Words wouldn't come in an easy way, Round in circles I'd go. Longin' to tell you, But afraid and shy, I'd let my golden chances pass me by. Soon you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, Never, never to know.” She sighed her fingers stilling in Bernie’s hair. 

“Don’t stop.” She whispered afraid to break the moment. “You have such a beautiful voice, Serena.” She shifted so she was on her back and able to look up at her, dislodging the brunette’s fingers from her hair.

Serena startled a bit, “I didn’t realise you were awake.” Her hand went to her pendant. 

Bernie smiled softly, “What was that you were singing?”

“Oh, um.” Her fingers went to her necklace fiddling with the charm, “Just an old song, when I was younger I did some theatre, and that song has stuck with me all these years.”  
“You should still sing Serena, you have a gorgeous voice.” 

Serena shrugged her off, a light blush coming to her cheeks, “No time, when would I find time for rehearsals? Between surgeries? I’m too busy, but I do like to sing to myself.”

Bernie sat up and smiled, “You can sing for me anytime.” They sat looking at each other, neither sure what to say. “Umm, would you er… like help with dinner?”

“Oh no. You stay put.”

“Please? I’d like to feel useful.” 

“Alright then, you can help me peel the carrots and potatoes. 

About halfway through dinner prep Serena could feel Bernie withdraw, their playful banner came to a skidding halt. Watching Bernie stop peeling and sit down in a kitchen chair and put her head between her hands. “Alright?”

“Mmm, just my head, and I’m starting to itch again.” She reached for a pill bottle for two paracetamol. “I felt ok for a bit.” She started to scratch her arm before catching Serena’s glare. She quickly sat on her hands. 

Serena’s heart ached. “Oh, darling.” She washed her hands and stepped over to Bernie pushing her fringe out of her eyes and felt her forehead. “You’re burning up, let me get this in the oven and I’ll put some calamine on you and you can have another nap before we eat.” 

Bernie pouted, her lip threatening to stick out, “I don’t want to sleep again.” 

“I know, love, but come on, let’s get you laying down.” Bernie grumbled but agreed. She spread out the sheet on the floor again and turned her back as Bernie stripped of her clothes. 

Once she was laying on her stomach Serena methodically blotted her spots, they were getting bigger yet as time went on, some threatening to burst. “Oh you poor dear.”

“I feel such a fool, acting like a child, but this is hell. I can’t remember feeling this awful, even when I got blown up.”

“I know but you’re not foolish, you’re in pain. Roll over.” She marked Bernie’s front with the pink lotion, blushing red trying to advert her eyes. She handed Bernie the cotton wool and turned to let her pull the black bra down to do her breasts and inner thighs. “Will you be okay if I go and sort out dinner?”

“Yes, fine.” Bernie flopped back down on the sheet.

\--

An hour later they were sitting at the table eating. Serena was proud of her cooking skills, she didn’t get to use them very often lately, cooking for one was no fun and her long shifts made it almost impossible to have a proper meal. Having Bernie around even though she was ill was a bright spot in her life. She took another bite of her cottage pie and watched as Bernie pushed her food around her plate. “Bernie?”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you hungry?” She set her fork down on her plate. 

The blonde sighed and pushed her plate away her eyes downcast. “Did you know you can get these stupid spots inside your mouth too?” 

Serena raised her eyebrows, she’d never thought of that. “No I didn’t…”

“And…elsewhere.” She blushed gesturing down.

“Oh, umm,” Her heart ached, “Would you like some ice cream? That might be a bit easier going down. I um, I have some cream upstairs I can give you, it should help erhm, down there.”

Bernie felt a deep blush creep up her neck and shrugged, “Maybe later, I’m going to go lay down. I’m sorry Serena.” 

“It’s okay.” She gave her a gentle smile.

After doing the dishes and putting the leftovers away Serena walked into the living room holding two bowls of ice cream. “I’ve got raspberry ripple, your favorite.” She sat next to her on the couch. Bernie was curled up on her side staring at the TV which was muted, a home improvement show flickering silently on. “Bernie?” She let her hand rest on her calf under a grey blanket that was covering her.

She slowly pushed herself up, “Thanks.” She took a bowl off the table and leaned back into the cushions. Serena moved closer to her until their thighs touched. 

“You’re still burning up.” She reached out a hand to Bernie’s forehead, fingers sliding down to her cheek. 

She leaned into the cool touch, “I’m freezing.” She pulled the blanket up around her more, her hands clutching the bowl of ice cream.

Serena slid her arm around Bernie’s shoulder pulling her into her side kicking her feet up on the coffee table and grabbing her own dish of ice cream. “Did you take your temperature recently?”

Bernie shook her head tucking her head under her chin, the scratchy material of Serena’s shirt itching her cheek. “I felt okay until I got up from my last nap.”

Serena balanced her dish of ice cream on her lap eating with one hand while the other stroked Bernie’s hair. “We’ll have our ice cream, then I think an early night is in order.” 

“I guess. All I do is sleep.” She grumbled. 

“I know, but you’re poorly.” They finished their ice cream and headed upstairs to get ready for bed, it was early but Bernie was exhausted and Serena didn’t mind turning in early to read herself. After she used the bathroom she grabbed her battered copy of Howard’s End. She left the cream on the vanity for Bernie along with more paracetamol. 

“Want some company?”

Bernie was just sliding under the covers and looked up in surprise at Serena. She took in her pajama clad body clutching a book and her reading glasses. “Sure.” She scooted over and lifted the sheets. She lifted her left arm and let Bernie snuggle up to her. She felt her shiver, “Cold?”

Bernie nodded as her teeth started chattering, “I can’t get warm.”

“Come closer, maybe you’ll get lucky and I’ll have a hot flush! That will warm you up for sure.”

Bernie barked a laugh and wriggled more into Serena’s side, her leg sliding over and intertwining between the brunettes. Bernie’s fingers tangled into the dark blue pajamas, trembling as she pressed even closer. Serena slipped her glasses on and opened the book and began to read about the Wilcox family. Bernie found herself hypnotised by Serena’s   
rich voice, from her position with her head tucked under Serena’s chin she could feel her voice reverberate in her chest. She pulled herself even tighter and let herself get lost in the story. 

Bernie’s bladder woke her a few hours later, Serena was slumped at an awkward angle, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and the book lay fallen across her chest, the bedside light still burning. She quietly slipped out of bed into the bathroom quickly using the cream and taking the pills. When she returned she pulled the glasses carefully off her friend’s face and folded them on the table, the book followed. She clicked the light off and gently rearranged the pillows behind Serena’s head. “Bernie?”

“Shhh... go back to sleep, I just took your glasses off.” She stepped around the bed and slid back under the covers.

Serena moved lower and pulled the sheet up around her neck. She moved closer to Bernie pulling her back against her front. “You’re cool.” Her hand drifted up to her forehead before setting around her waist. “You’re fever must have broken.” She pulled her close, “Sleep well, Bernie.” She mumbled before falling back to sleep, her breath an even rhythm against Bernie’s neck. It was a long time before Bernie let sleep take her, her mind was racing at the feel of Serena’s body pressed flush against her. Her itching quieted in place of the feel of Serena pressed flush against her.

\-- 

Bernie woke pressed into Serena’s front, their foreheads almost touching and sharing the same pillow. She opened her eyes to find herself gazing into Serena’s soft brown eyes. “Morning.” 

“Hi.” Serena reached out and pushed Bernie’s hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

Bernie closed her eyes and took stock, “Itchy.” She rubbed her face on the pillow, “Very itchy.” 

Serena pulled her close and lightly began to run her arms up and down Bernie’s back, her leg coming up to rub the back of Bernie’s calf. 

She couldn’t help the moan that tore from her throat, her hips unconsciously trust into Serena, “Christ! Serena!” Bernie buried her face in Serena’s shoulder, she felt her stiffen and pull back. “Sorry. Oh god I’m sorry.” She blushed looking down. 

“Don’t apologise.” Serena felt her heart thud and she reached a slightly unsteady hand out and tilted Bernie’s face up to meet her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Her blush deepened looking away from Serena trying to tell herself that this was what friends did, Serena meant nothing by it. Soft lips pressed against hers and her eyes flew open, Serena was kissing her. Bernie lay frozen, letting Serena kiss her. She pulled back her eyes searching. “Serena?” She asked breathlessly.

“Sorry.” 

“No! No don’t apologise.” She stroke Serena’s cheek, “Do it again.”

“What..”

“Kiss me again.”

Their lips met again, this time with more passion. Soft moans filled the room as they explored each others lips, Serena’s hand going into Bernie’s hair scratching scalp. Bernie moaned and pulled back, rubbing her scalp into Serena’s hand, “Sorry.”

Serena giggled and pulled her back into her arms. “Oh Bernie, what am I going to do with you?”

“Scratch me?” She asked hopefully peering up at Serena through her fringe. Serena dissolved into more giggles. “Kiss me?” Bernie pulled her closer again, kissing her mouth, her nose nudging Serena’s. “I had no idea….”

Pecking her lips the brunette couldn’t help the blinding smile spreading across her face. “Oh, I’m absolutely crazy about you Berenice Wolfe. Have been for quite a while. I couldn’t have dreamed that you might even feel something for me.”

Bernie rolled her eyes, “Same for me.” Her fingers traced Serena’s nose, her itching almost forgotten. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Serena kissed her again, “Oh it's real, chickenpox and all.” She tugged gently on her hair pulling her closer. 

\--

Two years later

A peaceful Sunday morning was broken by Serena’s frantic cry. “Bernie….”

Bernie sat up in their bed and looked towards the bath, “S’rena?” She rubbed her face, squinting as her girlfriend came into view. “Oh, whoops.”

“I think I’m allergic to the amoxicillin.” Serena absentmindedly scratched her face, she was covered head to toe in a bumpy itchy rash. She caught a severe throat infection two days ago and all but begged Raf to prescribe her anything to avoid seeing her actual doctor. He put up a fight but finally gave in. 

Bernie swung her legs out of bed. “Come lie down, I’ll get some Benadryl. I’m pretty sure we still have some calamine lotion left, if it’s not dried up.” She paused letting her eyes trail down Serena’s partially clad body. “Oh darling.”

Serena’s eyebrow raised at the grin on Bernie’s face, “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Not buying it,” Serena pinned her with a glare. “Berenice, I know that look.”

“I’m just remembering when I had chickenpox.” A glint came to her eyes, “No scratching or I’ll have to duct tape you and hang you from the nearest ceiling fan.” She said in a singsong voice.

Serena groaned flopping down on their bed scratching her chest. “But I’m itchy!”

“I’m serious Ms Campbell!”

Serena quirked an eyebrow, “That’s not what you said last time you tied me up.” She grinned as she watched Bernie blanch at the words, watching her face colour as she remembered exactly what happened two weeks ago with one of her old silk scarfs. “Hurry up Bernie, I can only control myself for so long.” She scratched her neck, good lord she itched. How exactly did Bernie survive ten days of this hell? 

Bernie stepped back into the bedroom and pecked Serena on the lips. “No, scratching.”

“Ughhh,” she flopped back onto the bed, she couldn’t help by smile, it seemed things came full circle. The smile turned into a grimace when Bernie walked back in with the old bottle of lotion. 

“Alright Ms Campbell, strip.”


End file.
